A-TARN-shun!!
Residential Sector - Tarn The tall apartment towers of Tarn offer little in the way of escape in what is, for all intents and purposes, a police state. Governor Lightsinger authorizes regular searches of private dwellings, and anti-Decepticon propaganda dots every blank wall and alleyway: 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!' and 'If You See Something Turn into a Gun, Say Something Turned into a Gun' are two popular ones. The Tarn residential sector is in a bit of disarray at the moment. Governor Lightsinger, off a tip, has ordered a top to bottom sweep of the sector and homes for any and all contraband. Decepticon propaganda, weapons, information, even crude protoform drawings are being closely scrutinized by a couple of Tarn's police officers. As a show of good faith, the Autobot duo of Trailbreaker and Chromia have agreed to 'chapperone' the officer's search of the sector. Walking along side by side, the Autobot defense specialist carefully studies a walkway leading around one of the apartment complexes. It reminds him of Earth, for some reason.. probably because it is ornate and needlessly fancy. His optics dart away from the railing, back to Chromia. "Hey, congrats on that promotion Chromes!" he playfully slugs her on the shoulder, "I knew you were made of sterner stuff!" Chromia answers Trailbreaker by muttering something and a shake of her head. She's not looked to her paired-up partner since they got here though she does so now. "Don't worry, it's not going to stick." Not if she has anything to do about it. "I need to talk to Arcee," she 'explains' as she looks away, to examine what one of the officers is up to. Ever since Sterling's attack on her and her suspicions of the cops here, unless it is Fray then Chromia is suspicious of every last one of them. *When* the governor is attacked, Chromia is convinced it will come with some inside help, so any one of these officers could be someone that will turn on them. Chromia is content to let them do this dirty work so she can keep a closer eye on their actions, perhaps to get some insight on each one. "It's nothing I asked for," and clearly nothing she wanted. Chromia keeps close to Trailbreaker, more for convenience than for any other reason. It's a lot easier to whisper to someone when they are more near to you. "I don't like this, these serches. Even if they turn up something, they're going to do more bad than good. They'll only make the bots here more tense." Chromia loks up to scan the rooftops, her mind always going to the threat of snipers. "The less we have a hand in them, the better," she cautions. A slight humming sound, coupled with a louder roar of air approaches from one of the side streets. And then as the lights turn green ahead, a most curious thing appears. It is a human, riding on a hoverboard. He pulls into the intersection, handling the craft carefully as he signals with a hand, turning sharply to come down the road towards the Autobots' location. Slowing as Reidan (for it was he) notices them, and the search party, he begins to pull over, one hand atop his head, pinning the mans' floppy hat in place. Halligan is chatting with a pair of officers on a street corner. One has the TPD markings and the second one is a "Prowler". The discussion seems friendly enough. Finally the large Autobot nods to the pair and spots Trailbreaker/Chromia. He heads towards them. Rodimus Prime says, "Got a flagged update from Tarn, something going down out there?" "Well, if anyone can buck a promotion it's you.. right?" Trailbreaker cheesily smiles, hiding his inner torment. He was just as active in Tarn as she, he faced down Bonecrusher and stemmed hostilities in the area, he has been upfront and made himself available at all times to the Governer.. even if the old coot didn't like him. HE HAS A FORCEFIELD!! So, how'd he get passed up for promotion? The world may never know, especially when Trailbreaker only privately torments himself with these questions. He'd never vocalize them to his higherups, thus is the legacy of breaking trails. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah." he comments on the searches, casting an idle glance around. "But, this is their home.. they choose to live here, they've elected Lightsinger to oversee them." Great timing, both Halligan and Reidan show up to break the ultra-grump trump of Chromia's. "Guys, over here!" he waves frantically. Trailbreaker has encrypted this channel. Trailbreaker says, "Just run of the mill Tarn sector search sir, we've been asked to tag along." Rodimus Prime says, "Understood. I'm in the vicinity, I can show if needed, but considering Tarn's state of late, simply being there might spur some hard feelings." Swoop says, "Swoop guarding new base." Swoop says, "So Swoop not there to rescue Autobots in trouble." There's a lot more shaking of her head. Chromia doesn't like it and... despite herself, she finds it easy to talk to Trailbreaker. Is it trust? "I don't want it but I also don't deserve it. I'm not... it makes me uncomfortable," she sighs as she shares that. It's still whispered as he's moved on to waving over others. So, she'll be quick about it. "I'm best where I am. Besides, if it's going to be for *this*, for Tarn... it's wrong." Chromia looks to Trailbreaker, attemping her best to catch his gaze for a moment as she whisper-says, "Someone else is much more deserving." Chromia then moves forward to intercept Halligan and Reidan and, yes, she even grabs for Trailbreaker's arm as a means to haul him over with her. "I plan to tell Arcee that," she states aloud before they arrive... which she means to make happen before Breaker can fit in a reply. "Halligan," Chromia greets. "Did Prowl send you? Someone of your talent is long overdue to be posted here in Tarn." She assumes that's why he's here? She then takes a knee as she lowers to examine the human with some curiousity. Her meeting with Spike has taught her they might have some merit, worth enough effort to get closer to their level when speaking to one. Chromia says, "..." Swoop says, "Swoop think Autobot not say what Autobot think Autobot say." Rodimus Prime says, "Speaking of that, I saw the update about how you drove off Blast Off, Swoop. Good work." Reidan pulls over his hoverboard, landing it expertly. It was a little larger than most - a 'longboard' you could call it, with stowing space for luggage. several compartments were already full and the man tips his hat to the gathered robots, and doffs it entirely at Chromia "My lady, and good sirs. I did not know there was a screening today else I may have brought breath mints. " he smiles gamely at them. Swoop says, "Was easy! Him Blast Off not hard. More like fly, and Swoop not even need flyswatter." Halligan smiles and nods "Greetings Chromia. I believe there is an old terran saying that goes: 'Flattery will get you nowhere but don't stop trying.'" He nods at Trailbreaker. He recognizes the guy, everybody recognizes Trailbreaker. He is a legend! "I do not believe we have met yet but I recognize you. The name is Halligan." The Autobot extends his hand to Trailbreaker. "Hey, if anyone deserves it.. it's you Chromes!" Trailbreaker rejects her assertation, crossing his arms over her chest. The pair of Autobots trade this posturing often, it's probably why they were paired up in the first place. The tryhard and the diehard. It's like Lady and the Tramp.. with less meatballs, more robots, less romance, and more blasters. Getting dragged along, Trailbreaker can't help but smile and exaggerate arm-wave a protest on the way. Grinning, he extends a hand out to Halligan. "Me? Turbo-Hogwash, you're the living legend before us!! Why, I think it was Kup who said they dissolved the Primal Vanguard the day Halligan was constructed cold.. who needed a division of protection when they had such a STELLAR candidate now?" Another trademarked Trailbreaker grin is flashed, he shakes Halligan's hand vigorously. Chromia spares a loot up to Halligan but then forgives him for forgetting her question, as there is a great deal going on at the moment. No doubt he has his mind on what the officers are doing here? She goes with her assumption about Prowl being behind it since, well, what isn't Prowl behind? Since the SWAT-bot is focused on the almighty, all-important Arkian, she addresses the human she's knelt to. She points at Reidan's chest, "I know little about Earth, but I was not aware that on your home planet that missiles required medical attention." She even grins to the little organic. "It's amazing what these Tarn officers are turning up." Here it comes, one of Chromia's attempts at humar, what with that rather dry wit of hers. "You never know, next they'll manage to find the Prime. Maybe this is where he's been hiding all along." An expression of utter confusion comes over Reidans' face. He follows Chromia's large (but dainty!) finger down to his shirt, before it registers and he guffaws loudly "oh that. Its an old joke... When something is very simple, we say 'its not rocket science' or 'its not brain surgery' - two fields which are incredibly difficult to attain a master's in, you see... and somewhere, it got mixed up into "Rocket Surgery'. I thought it appropriate considering that for robots, a mechanic IS a surgeon, a healer." he explains, returning his hat. "Am I to be searched too? Should I prepare my keycards?" he asks, watching the officers cooly. Not it is Halligan's turn to wave off the compliments. "NOW I know you are exagerating. I was simply built to keep the bad guys behind bars and keep the peace. YOU were built to be more than meets the optics." He turns to Chromia not having forgotten her question but more focused on being polite. "Indeed he is behind my being here. Doing some checks on the new officer exchange program. Taking the pulse of the place and such." He spots the Terran and raises a curious eyebrow. A high-powered red and yellow sports car roars down a main street of Tarn. The Prime reflected to himself for a moment, talking on a private comm that was recorded back at Iacon. "Well, if they're going to throw things at me and riot, that's just what they're going to do. It won't be the first time I've caused widespread panic." Despite his speed on the main road, Rodimus is in control of the situation. Not a single innocent was within sixty feet of him, as he rolled on through, his eco-friendly smoke blowing from his exhaust. It was all a calculated ploy, an announcement that he was in town again. From his windshield he views the road being eaten up before him, "Come on..give me a ramp or something." Despite his words, no bridge, ramp, or incline presents itself for his fancy. "Fine then, I'll have to do it myself." Fire ignites behind his back wheels, as the Prime moves to transform, a great leap into the air. The entire scene pauses in mid leap, a splash card is slapped on the screen to announce... RODIMUS PRIME!" He lands short of the group of course, especially with humans present, a noticable tremor is felt as he hits the ground. He stands there for a few moments silently, before giving a small shrug, a warmth in his voice, "Changed my mind." "Rocket sceience is hard?" There's so much abotu Earth that Chromia has yet to learn, or maybe, it's the humans that have so much to learn. "I... no, I think you're safe," she assures the little organic. "Unless you are the contraband they are looking for. You're not a sympathizer for the Cons, are you?" She highly doubts it since the Decepticons tend to kill anything squishy that might be squishable. "I doubt they have even noticed you." Chromia then looks up to Halligan and nods. "Good to have you here, then. If Tarn could use something it's an eye for how to keep the peace. Are you statio-..." Chromia stops as she hears that engine and, as Rodimus makes his grand entrance, she's back on her feet, snapped to attention. She *immediately* hates herself for doing that but, this is *The Prime* and it's hard to respect that even if... so, a look of shock turns to one of even MORE shock and then settles on a glare. "Careful, I don't think they heard you all the way back in Iacon." What, should she thank him for showing up? "Oh please. The Decepticons terrify me into brown-pants mode." remarks Reidan, shivering "I used to be brave, but I am quite frankly a coward... a crazy, but a coward, and mostly harmless these days." he tucks his hands into his pockets "And for humans, it is. It is entirely alien to us as you ahh... I suppose you understanding childbirth?" he guesses. His head tilts, and he turns his head. The old man widens his eyes a little bit at the car, as it twists up and about "I say, that IS quite fashionable..." "Hey now, I'm the one around here who dispenses compliments.. you trying to steal that job too?" Trailbreaker laughs Halligan's comments off, slapping a hand around his shoulder. "So, everything seems peaceful now.. did they find any contraband?" he inquires, releasing his grip and casting another gaze towards the almost-completed work. Rodimus arrives, in usual grandstanding fashion. Man, if only Trailbreaker had a sweeeeet ride like that for an alt-mode! "Sir!" he snaps to attention, throwing up a salute and clicking his heels together. Then Chromia opens her grumpy mouth and lets her grumpy feels spill grumpy words right into the conversation turning it.. sour. Thought I was gonna say grumpy, didn't you?? Tossing a small and hardly noticeable elbow into her side, Trailbreaker drops the salute. "What brings you out into the field, Prime?" Halligan tilts his head from side to side. "Not as much as we used to. Still a few 'M' masks unfortunately. Tensions like this has built up for years. It would be foolish to thing everything would settle in so short a time but at least things are not getting worse." He sees Rodimus and tosses a salute because that's the way it is where he was built. "Sir." Reidan Wesley doffs his hat, to fit in. Rodimus Prime responds to Chromia with a smirk on his faceplate, "Oh I'm sure they did, and I'm sure Datapop has had a conniption over it for noise ordinance violations." He turns up his hands in a Primus-may-care motion, He greets the group, "Halligan, Trailbreaker, Chromia." He regards the human for a moment, then points two fingers at Reidan, his voice questioning at first, "Petty Officer...Wesley, if I recall? You were involved in that altercation in Europe and that polar vortex...What is a troublemaker like yourself doing here?" Like him or not, the Prime had learned how to deal with people, and being relatable was always something he had stressed. He looks back to Trailbreaker, gesturing to the city with one hand. "Providing backup for you, actually. I was just returning from the Sonic Canyons, going over the results of Prowl, Arcee and yours..." Rodimus Prime nods to Chromia in acknowledgment, "change up of the local watch here. It looks like a few of the beatcops there have started to come around, but we'll see how it goes in the long term." Rodimus' hand gestures then towards Halligan, then back to Chromia "Whom is in operational control of this sweep? Carry on as you see fit, I'm here to observe." Whelp, that shuts up Chromia on a lot of the things she's been saying, or thinking, as of late when it comes to the Prime. He showed up just to ... show up? It's not some kind of stunt? She crosses her arms over her chest as she's not ready to dismiss all of her doubts, at least not so readily. Still... Plus, she tries to look natural as she relaxes from that near salute that she snapped to. "This is all at Lightsinger's behest." Also, did Rodimus just name the human? Chromia tries to not look impressed, especailly to Trailbreaker who has elbowed her. Her partner asked the question in a far better way than she did, that's for sure. Chromia falls silent for a moment as she thinks but then she looks to Breaker as she thinks of something. Maybe she shouldn't test it but... "Sir," she looks to Rodimus, "Before you head off to wherever it is you're off to next, can I have a moment of your time? It will be quick." She spares a fast look to Trailbreaker. "I think there's been an understanding." Before she gets into that, Chromia lowers once more to a knee as she speaks to Reiden. "I am familiar with the concept but...," she makes a face to show her level of disgust. "It is... intense, from what cursory research I have done on your home planet." "Ahem. FORMER Petty Officer, thank you. I retired two years ago or so, sir," corrects Reidan, hat still off. Then he lifts both eyebrows "Troublemaker, me? More like trouble MAGNET. I just happen to be places where the action is, I swear." he twists his lips into a smile "I was shopping. I still experiment with cybertronian culinary tastes and techniques. And yes. It can be quite... well, grown men have been known to pass out on witnessing it. The growth itself though is something even WE dont fully understand." he replaces his hat, finally a second time, and tips it to her with a smile. "Well sir, we were actually just the 'backup' for the local PD." Trailbreaker replies, using finger quotations for backup. "They're running the show, Lightsinger asked us to accompany them. He said something about making ourselves useful if we insist on hanging onto his beck and call." he states, glacing at the grilling Wesley is recieving. "Oh, he said I was funny again. I think he's really starting to like me." Trailbreaker adds. Then Chromia goes and transforms into full-grump mode. Ugh, Trailbreaker HATES this mode. "I can't wait to test out your next cuisine, Reidan!!" he laughs, trying to lighten the mood. But apparently a stormfront is forming, hurricane Chromia is deadset on colliding with the eastern gust Prime. Halligan just shrugs at Prime's question "Not really in command myself. Prowl sent me to wander around talk to the officers and sometimes the citizens. I am more in a PR function right now than an enforcement one. I still act as backup but I do not perform searches or issue citations.". He does feel a bit of a vibe from Chromia and wonders what this is all about. One of the most interesting things about life is that it always has a new way to surprise you. The doubletake Rodimus gives to Reidan is one of those moments, "You're learning Cybertronian cuisine? That's extraordinary. I would expect that without the pallet to taste it, that it would..." He trails off for a moment, "Tell you what, soldier." A pause fills his voice for a moment as he amends himself, "Retired soldier. You learn enough galactic cuisine, and I'll be begging you to properly cater meals with delegates from around the cosmos." He straightens up after the comment. Back to work. Rodimus muses at Trailbreaker's report, crossing his arms. He nods after a moment, factoring in all the variables. "Well, it's a good move on Lightsinger's policy to keep us in the reserves then. He needs to distance himself from us to continue to avoid the appearance of being a puppet-city. Tarn needs to be seen as being self-reliant when at all possible. That's the main reason I don't show here too often, if I meet with him, it's generally assumed I'm giving him orders, or checking up on him. Speaking on that subject, you may hear him badmouth the Autobots from time to time in public. I'm sure it's all political posturing, but do your best to accept it at face value." He acknowledges Halligan's report as well, "So what's your take on the city then? I don't like the fact that the Decepticons did all that propoganda and then suddenly went silent. They're up to something, and there's a good chance that it's going to happen here." He adds after the last statement, "Chromia, if you have need for a private meeting, I am at your disposal. However you'd be at the mercy of my assistant, Datapop. Since I'm not fond of psychological warfare, I'll spare you with having to deal with him. What's on your mind?" Maybe Chromia is beginning to get a sense of what Ironhide and the other Arkians see in humans. Arcee vouches for them... They're so curious. Honestly. Chromia hadn't even considered it a 'thing' that Cybertron had it's own cuisine before that. It was just something that was a part of things, the way things were, are. "Huh," she says aloud as she's unafraid to express her pleased shock at what Reidan has taught her. Chromia stays on her knee as she looks up, first to Trailbreaker even as she answers Rodimus. "Yet...," she dares, "A lack of being here or even being seen sends the wrong mesage as well. It reminds those here that they're abandoned, on their own. This might be Autobot territory but to a point that has to be proved. We have to show that we care, that they're not to be left alone. I wouldn't discredit everything Lightsinger says about the Autobots. Some of it is justified." That... might be stepping outside her station too much. Still, Chromia remains kneeled as now she looks to Rodimus. "Private would be better but..." No, there's no need to hide it. "What I have done here in Tarn doesn't deserve advancement. That.... might be stepping outside her station too much. S till, Chromia remains kneeled as she looks to Rodimus. "Private would be better but..." No, there's no need to hide it. "What I have done in Tarn doesn't deserve advancement." That she believes with all her spark. She's done plenty more (over four million years!!!) worthy of it, but not for this. It feels *wrong*. "I'm not the one that properly handled a Constructicon here, the one that's seen to more than just the safety of one bot, even if its the governor. I'm not the one," she looks to Trailbreaker pointedly, "That deserves recognition." "Hah. Funny you should mention that... but the funny thing about retirement is usually you dont RETURN from it. I've unretired twice now in this incarnation. I think that's more than my fair share. However, I am writing a few COOKbooks, and perhaps I could work something out to find you your own intergalactic chef." Reidan looked keenly interested now, rubbing his chin with a sly look to his face. He remains silent though as Chromia bares her soul (spark?) to Rodimus, and glances as well, to Trailbreaker, following her gaze. Trailbreaker meets her tiny sudden glare, a passing look at most. To the outside world, nothing. An insignificant gaze, fleeting. But to this bot? It's the snapshot that says a thousand things at once.. without needing to vocalize it. She's going to challenge Rodimus, she's going to be persistant about Autobot presence in Tarn, she is going to buck her promotion, say Lightsinger is a grumpy mcgrump pants publicly as well as privately, she's going to.. "Huh?" Trailbreaker says aloud, the last part is totally NOT what he'd expected from his partner. Maybe you can't tell all there is to know in a glance. "She's joking sir, see? That's her joking face. You can tell when she scowls her mouth like so. See? Classic Chromia joke face." he laughs nervously, then looks down at Reidan. "You were supposed to distract her." he whispers to the cook, sly smile playing across his face. Chromia stands now and does indeed make a move with her mouth, though it's not a scowl as Trailbreaker predicted but instead a smirk. On her feet, she reaches out to try to lay a hand on Halligan's shoulder. "He's done more for Tarn than I have." So maybe Halligan should be promoted instead too? "Still not as much as Trailbreaker." In case she wasn't clear. Reidan Wesley looks at Trailbreaker, then blinks, his eyes widening as he reaches into his pocket for a two inch stack of worn out recipe cards, which he starts to flip through quickly. Autobot Handbook Section 12: Identifying Dangers sub-pararaph 27 AKA The Chromia addendum "In order to identify if Chromia is grumpy or if you are in danger, check if her optics are active. If they are you might want to be careful. Halligan looks confused at Chromia "I did?" He ponders answering to Rodimus question about Tarn but does not want to interrupt hurrican Chromia for now. He simply backs away a little and will try to fade into the background. Rodimus Prime shifts his arms, as if to reemphasize his position. He tilts his head to the side slightly, as Chromia starts selling Trailbreaker, but her earlier comments are to be addressed first and foremost. "I think, if anything, Tarn itself feels too much Autobot involvement, but this is a city of mixed results still. Chances are good that in six more eons, Tarn will still be a mixed bag, and I'm prepared to accept that, provided it is a SAFE mixed bag. Despite Tarn's usage of Autobot advisors, the city does still claim a Neutral flag. It's under our protectorate, due to the possibility of uprising." He grimaces, one hand reaching up from his chest to scrape against his chin. "I've had a lot of trouble accepting Tarn's position." He takes a step to the side, notably glancing at the residential district. "With everything the Autobots stand for, I couldn't understand why Sentinel Prime, in essence, chose for us to occupy Tarn. Why didn't Optimus draw us out of it? Tactically, we should stay, we should tighten this city down and make a joke out of the Decepticon home. Knock down those statues in the Arena. Blast Autobot ideology every chance we get. Win Tarn, you take the heart out of the cause." He sighs, lowering his head, "But that's not the Autobot way. Tarn's a six eon long experiment in reconciliation. We let them rule as they need, we provide support when we must, and we hope that maybe, just maybe someday, they'll see the Decepticons for what they really are." Rodimus remains solemn for a moment before he turns back to the group, listening to the team playfully pass-the-buck on responsibility. When he speaks, looking at his team, there's that moment when he does his part to make all three of them feel like the sole person being spoken to. One of his finer points he kept working on... "All three of you have done a great deal for Tarn. The city is lucky to have people devoted to balancing the safety of its people, yet ensuring their personal freedoms. But none of you should fear the opportunity of recognition. It's fine if none of you want the strain of leadership. I get that, Primus knows." He raises his hands, disarmedly. "But it does raise morale. When Halligan gets commended, his CO and his teammates, the Prowlers and the other civil protectors share in that. Chromia, you're telling me Firestar and Moonracer wouldn't try to take you out for drinks, or Trailbreaker, you with any number of the Ark Autobots?" He gives a light shrug, "Something to think about, but fine, I'll turn a blind optic to all you've done so you can dodge the praise." "If I may speak up...." remarks Reidan "While Virtue, generousity and humbleness are all virtues, so is accepting with grace, things given, even if not felt to be earned." Oh my! Chromia wants to launch into a debate, be-damned if it's with a Prime or not! That's not to say there's no wisdom in what Rodimus said, because there's too much truth in it to argue. Sentinel did that. The use of 'experiement' though catches with her, too much to let go of. "The only statues now are *ours*. It's a confusing message, reminders to those that would seek to use it as ammunition that this is an occupation while there's also the strong hand of our involvement without the direct presence to back it up which breeds resentment. Tarn's been left to it's owna nd I think, ultimately, that you're right. We can't open their optics for them. That's not how we work, how we *should* work." She absolutely agres with Rodimus on that. Chromia bows her head though as she also sighs. "There has to be a way to help that doesn't involve abandoning them..." Those thoughts occupy her for long moments after, and Chromia listens - really listens - as Rodimus sells the promotion to her. "Morale is more than..." She stops herself though as she looks to the Prime. There was something she wanted to say but she stops. He needs this as much as others might... not her specifically but for all of them to come together, doesn't he. "Elita would be mad with me for rejecting it. Then again, she would know I didn't want it in the first place...." She is being too hard, she knows it. Chromia looks down to Reidan and, once more, she has to grin. "I don't fear the leadership. It's more a matter of knowing where I work best." Out of the way, in the field. "It just doesn't feel right that it's me and not Trailbreaker too." Keeping quiet throughout the entire debacle, Trailbreaker lets his mind wander again as he's mere scene dressing. He's been working here in Tarn to keep the status quo, to not rock the boat. Yes, their mission of protection was an important one.. but it was smoke and mirrors. Lightsinger has ruled here for countless years, will do so for countless more. This city has survived worse and it will likely survive atrocities much worse than anything it has endured before. Life persists. His partner on the otherhand is pushing for Autobot protection as if it were a sanction. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, freedom from the Decepticon tyranny. Freedom to choose. Freedom FROM the Autobots as well. It isn't until he hears his name, does Trailbreaker snap out of his dwelling. "If it means you'll accept your promotion, then I have no choice." he fakes a smile, his optics still fixated on the residential sector. Freedom. Such a foreign word to a soldier. Rodimus Prime shakes his head, "I don't intend on abandoning anyone, especially to the Decepticons. If the city decides to renounce its status and defect, that's on them, their decision free and clear. Even if that does happen, there's going to be a lot of Neutrals who do not subscribe to that philosophy, so our presence will shift towards ensuring their safety in exodus." He sighs a little, putting a hand on his hip, "We have to be extraordinarily delicate here to allow them the right to do as they will, but in a safe manner. A gentle hand, as it were." TP ARC TITLE DROP! "And as for Elita One. She was, at a time, Intel CO AND Military CO. I think we both know that she's look you in the optic and say, and I quote... 'Chromia, your trusted advice and experience in the field demands that you take the responsibility given to you. Your duty has always been to guiding and protecting those who haven't your experience. Face it, you'd do exactly as rank demands even if you weren't promoted, so formalize it so the recruits know whom to salute." He coughs once after the quote, as if doing an imitation, "Still, as always it is your decision, and I'm sure Trailbreaker and Halligan will both be under Military's optic soon enough for such things." He looks aside to the city streets. It seemed peaceful tonight. Far from the chorus of boos, the alt-mode protests, the propoganda, and the politics. For a moment, for a night, Tarn was just a city at rest. "Maybe we stand a chance here, after all."